


As Plain As The Moon

by Khaleesi_0f_Trolls



Series: Love Finds A Way [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls/pseuds/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls
Summary: Rayla's the new girl in Callum's literature class and assigned his partner for the assignment their teacher has given them. Even after spending a lot of time around each other Rayla is denying having any sort of feelings for her new friend, but she is starting to wonder if he is actually meant to be her soulmatePart of the TDP Soulmate AU, Love Finds A Way
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Love Finds A Way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721596
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

"Class, this is our newest student from Silvergrove High, please be nice and make her feel at home."

Callum looks up from his sketching to peek over the shoulder of one of his classmates to see a girl around his age with silvery pale hair standing in the front of the classroom with Ms. Opeli, a bored look on her face.

“Rayla, take the empty seat next to Callum, I’ll be handing you the class syllabus once you take your seat.”

The girl, Rayla, nods quietly before walking forward and squeezed between the desks of the other students before dropping her backpack on the floor next to the desk across from Callum and seating herself.

“What you starin’ at?”

It took Callum a moment to realize he was staring at the new girl, and she did not look too happy about it.

"Umm, nothing?" He manages to squeak and quickly turned his attention back to the front of the classroom where Ms. Opeli was now discussing their latest assignment for the week, a partner book report and apparently she had already chosen the pairings who'd be working together.

"Now I hope you all put as much effort into this assignment as you did with the art assignment you did last semester, you and your partner are to discuss which book you wish to do the report on from the list I'll pass around in a few moments after I announce who I'm pairing you with." She states before grabbing a single sheet of paper from her desk and began to read off of it. 

_ Please not a slacker, please not a slacker, please not a slacker _ . Callum prays silently. Last time he was stuck in a group project everyone in the group but he and Claudia contributed to the assignment, and they probably would have failed if Claudia's father hadn't alerted their teacher that they had done everything themselves.

"Callum Prince and...Rayla Lunaria."

He hears the new girl groan and takes the chance to glance over at her to see her muttering something under her breath as their classmates start switching seats around to sit with their partners. Guess it wouldn't hurt to get to knowing her, right?

"Uh hi, I'm Callum-"

"I know, I heard the first time." Rayla cuts him off in annoyance as a student in front of her hands her back a sheet containing the list of books for the report. "So, what are we even supposed to choose?"

"Uh...well we're supposed to discuss and expand on the theme of a book from the list." Callum says as he is handed his sheet and passes the rest of the pile of papers to whoever was behind him and glances at the list. "Wait Tarzan actually has a book?"

"You seriously didn't know that?" Rayla asks with a snort. " _ Tarzan of the Apes  _ is an old classic, I remember my godfather trying to read it to me during my obsession phase with the film."

"Half of these I've never heard of before until my babysitter would come to my house with these for her English class, I tried listening to them but they kind of bored me." Callum admits as he reexamines the list before the bell suddenly rang, announcing it was time to head to their next class.

"Here, text me at least five books from the list and we can decide off which ones would be better to do a presentation on." Rayla says as she grabs Callum's notebook to flip it to an empty page and scribbles something on it before handing the book back to him and hurrying to the door.

"Umm...thanks?" He says to her retreating back. Well, at least he wasn't paired with a slacker classmate.

🌙🌙🌙

* * *

🌙🌙🌙

"Hey, who's Rayla?"

Callum's head snaps up from his math textbook to see his stepfather Harrow peering down at his phone before handing it to him.

"His new girlfriend." His younger brother, Ezran, says jokingly and Callum shoots him a look.

"She's just a classmate, nothing more." He snaps as he takes his phone back to look at the message Rayla had sent.

[Rayla]

I think out of the five books you chose, we should go with that Mockingbird book. My godfather has a friend who owns a bookstore so I can ask him if he can get two copies for us. Better to have a personal copy to scribble and highlight than a library rental we keep having to renew every few days

[Callum]

Sure thing. I'll pay you for my copy and get started on making the Google doc for project and the Google Slides presentation. Can you send me your school email so you can have access to the files?

"I'm guessing you got partnered for another one of Opeli's assignments?" Harrow asks as Callum sent the message and places his phone back on the table to pick up his textbook. "You hardly give your number out to any classmates unless it was strictly for class related things, and that's still quite rare."

"Technically she gave me her number first so we could talk. I'm sure after sharing school emails and finishing the assignment she'll delete it." Callum responds dismissively. "When are mom and aunt Amaya coming off of work?"

"Their last dinner performance is at...9 PM, so they're going to probably miss dinner." Harrow says as Ezran hands him a sheet of paper. "No you're supposed to move the decimal point to the right to turn it into a whole number so you can easily divide it with this number."

"Why is math so hard?" Ezran asks as he takes his sheet back to fix his work. "And why is it even that important?"

"Oh wait until you have to do high school algebra, then you won't be complaining about division." Callum laughs and taps his text book. "Oh and Soren says in chemistry you also have to do math too or you'll blow something up when you put the wrong amount of chemicals together."

"What kind of chemistry class was that boy taking?" Harrow mutters. "I'm very much surprised he passed it."

🌙🌙🌙

* * *

🌙🌙🌙

"You're smiling at your phone again, find something amusing on whatever social media feed you're scrolling through?" Lain asks his daughter as he catches her cracking a grin.

"Nah, just chatting with a classmate over our project." Rayla says and looks up from her phone. "Does Runaan's friend still run that bookstore? I was hoping we could get some books for the assignment, specifically  _ To Kill A Mockingbird _ , and he did say his friend mostly sold some good classic literature."

“Of course he does, why don’t you give your godfather a call?”

“Oh you finally chose something for your class project?” Tiadrin asks as she enters the kitchen. “Who’s your partner?”

“Probably a boy.” Lain says with a chuckle as their daughter sends them a scowl. “Oh and by the looks of it, I may be right.”

“Lain dear, don’t tease her.” His wife scolds and walks over to the table to gently ruffle her daughter’s hair. “It’s alright dear, no need to be embarrassed about having a boy for a partner for projects, just as long as the texting is strictly about school.”

“Thank you!” Rayla groans and her father laughs. “He’s just a classmate, I hardly know him!”

“I know, I know. By the way, has your mark changed at all yet?” Lain asks and Rayla rolls up the sleeve of her hoodie to reveal the same set of words she’s had since she turned thirteen going up from her wrist. “Ah, still the same. Don’t worry love, it’ll change eventually.”

“I don’t really care honestly, but I’d like to know what will happen to spur whoever my soulmate is to say this.” Rayla says as she looks at the words before rolling down the sleeve to hide them. “I guess it’ll have to wait for now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is really no set schedule but I will try updating whenever possible and hope writers block doesn't stop me

“Rayla! Your phone’s buzzing!” Rayla hears her godfather yell from the back of the bakery. “Like, a lot!”

 _Who is calling or spam messaging me now?_ The teen thought as she stepped away from the cash register to hurry to the kitchens. “Don’t touch it!”

“Can’t do that even if I wanted to love, I’ve got a bad case of sticky fingers right now.” She hears Ethari chuckle as she enters to find him holding his hands full of what looked like uncooked bread dough. “I’m going to need more flour, could you get some after checking your phone?”

“Sure thing.” Rayla hurries over to the nearby table where her backpack was and opens it to pull her cellphone out. Turns out it was not a call or text message at all, but an alarm reading “BOOK REPORT REVIEW WITH CALLUM @ CALLUM’S HOUSE”. “Ah damn it!”

“What’s the matter?” She hears Ethari ask.

“I was supposed to head to a classmate’s house to go over our book report! We were going to try and make little treasures the characters find in an old tree, and I’m going to be late!”

“Oh I can take you, or better yet Runaan can.” Ethari offers and moves to the doorway of the kitchen. “Runaan! Rayla needs a lift to a friend’s house, can you take her?”

“Sure! Can you handle running the bakery alone?” Rayla hears her other godfather call from the front of the bakery as she’s collecting her backpack and books.

“Of course dear!” Ethari yells back before turning to Rayla. “Go on love, I can handle the work for now. It’s a bit dead right now, so I’ll manage.”

“Thanks! Love you!” Rayla says as she hurries to give her godfather a hug and a quick kiss to his cheek. “Ya got some flour on your nose by the way!”

SHe hurries to the front of the bakery and practically leaps over the counter to rush to the door where Runaan was waiting with his car keys.

“Rayla what did your father and I tell you about leaping over the counter?” Her godfather scolds as she shoves the door open.

“Not to do it, but i am late, late, late!”

🌙🌙🌙

* * *

🌙🌙🌙

Fifteen minutes later Rayla found herself climbing out of Runaan’s car to stand on the sidewalk of a very prestigious looking house and was now wondering if she was even at the right address. Best text her classmate to see if she had the right place.

[Rayla]

Hey, is your house kind of fancy looking with a large willow tree in the front and painted dark red?

Kind of don’t want to try walking into the wrong place.

A moment later she gets a message from Callum

[Callum (Lit. Class)]

Yeah! Just walk to the left and you’ll find a side gate leading into the yard

I’m in the back with my brother and some friends

How good are you at climbing trees btw?

_Tree climbing?_ Rayla wonders as she walks forward and moves to the left to find a side gate partially opened. _They shouldn’t leave this opened like this, easy for someone to break in. I wonder why Callum asked if I was good at climbing trees - oh god._

The yard was pretty spacious, with a large wooden playset off to the side and what looked like a large tree where several people were huddled around. Hanging from the branches like a sloth was an older blonde boy clinging for dear life while trying to reach for something above while two dark haired girls, Callum, a little boy with fluffy dark hair, and a fluffy black and white dog were crowded around and yelling at the boy in the tree.

“Soren you are going to hurt yourself!” Rayla hears one of the girls yell at the blonde as she walks over. “Get down from there, we’ll just get a ladder to grab Bait!”

“Uh, what did I just walk into?” She asks loudly and Callum turns around with a relieved look on his face.

“Oh good! You made it!” He says with a sigh of relief and points at the tree. “Uh hate to ask, but are you good at climbing trees? Soren got stuck trying to get Bait down, and we’re not even sure how he got up there in the first place!”

“Who?”

“Should we grab a mattress or something? I really feel like he’s going to break his spine if he falls!” One of the other girls asks. Rayla recognized her from her PE class, Claudia Mage. Bit of an oddball, always seen reading a book in the shade or on the bleachers, but she was very friendly towards her and always kept trying to strike up a conversation when they were supposed to be doing workouts or playing a game on the blacktop courts.

“I feel like a sloth, and I hate it!” The boy, the one Callum called Soren, yells from the tree. “Come on Bait, why did you have to climb that way? I was so close to grabbing you! You’re making me look bad in front of everyone!”

“Is Bait a cat?” Rayla asks, peering up to try and see what was even hiding in the branches. “Or a bird?”

“Nope, a glow toad.” The younger boy next to Callum responds and turns to give her a wave. “Hi! I’m Ezran, Callum’s little brother. I think you’ve met Claudia, the one in the tree is her big brother Soren, and the one looking ready to climb the tree herself is Enya. Oh and the dog is Amaya.”

“Soren I swear I’m going to climb that tree myself and drag you down if you don’t try to move!” The girl Ezran had called Enya yells before looking to Callum. “I’m going to grab a ladder, stay here.”

“Uh...if you don’t feel comfortable with climbing up the tree and would rather not get stuck up there with Soren, you don’t have to.” Callum says to Rayla as the older girl hurries off. “Maybe we should call the fire department?”

“How did your frog thing even get up there in the first place?” Rayla asks as she notices something yellow and blue in the branches above Soren, who had managed to swing himself upwards so he was no longer hanging awkwardly.

“I don’t even know, we were just playing video games in the living room until Amaya started barking and Ezran began screaming about Bait being in the tree.” Claudia explains and gestures up. “Next thing we know my stupid big brother is trying to scale the tree and Enya is screaming herself hoarse for him to stop and be reasonable.”

“And now look where we are.” Ezran adds. “But I’m sure we’ll get him down, somehow.”

“Can’t he climb up higher to grab your pet?” Rayla asks with a frown. “My godfathers have a cat that does this almost on a monthly basis and I often have to climb up the branches to where the cat is.”

“Because Soren is TOO HEAVY to do that.” Claudia says, yelling “too heavy” loudly enough for her brother to hear.

“It’s muscle! I’m too heavy from all this muscle!” Soren yells back as Enya is coming back dragging a ladder. “Oh good! You found the ladder!”

“Alright, move back so he can actually get down without falling on anyone.” The older girl instructs as the older teen scoots over to where the ladder was and begins to climb it.

“But Bait is still up there!” Ezran says pointing up to where Rayla could finally see the strange looking yellow and blue creature a bit more clearly.

“Alright hang on, let me do this.” She says, removing her backpack and tossing it onto the floor as Soren jumps off from the ladder when he is closer to the ground. “I’ve had to climb a tree much higher than this to grab Chonkers for my godfathers, this should be a piece of cake.”

“Wait she’s actually gonna do it?” Claudia asks in surprise as Rayla starts to climb up the ladder. “Oh be careful! We have a fitness exam tomorrow and Mr. Flames won’t be too happy if you show up in a body cast!”

“Rayla we can just call the fire department!” Callum yells as the teen makes it to the top of the ladder and begins to scale the tree. “Rayla please be careful!”

“I’m fine, quit worryin’!” She yells back as she climbs and finds herself on a set of branches near the frog. “You don’t look like a toad, but whatever. I’m surprised you actually managed to climb this high. Come on now, let’s get you back to Ezran now.”

“She did it!” Ezran yells from below and the rest of the teens cheer loudly. “We don’t need to call the fire department afterall!”

“That was amazing Rayla! You were amazing!” Callum exclaims as she comes climbing down and jumps off the last rung of the ladder.

“Uh...thanks?” Rayla says as she holds the glow toad out to Ezran, who gives a croak and turns a bright shade of orange. “Here, I suggest not leaving him unsupervised if you want to avoid him climbing trees again.”

“I second that.” Soren laughs. “Come on! Let’s play some DnD, I really wanna see if we can level our characters up!”

“Actually, I invited Rayla to come over so we could work on our book report.” Callum says with a shake of his head. “When we’re done I’ll join in.”

“Good, stay focused on school.” Enya says with a smile and ruffles his hair. “We’ll be in the living room, you two can occupy the kitchen or the dining room.”

The six of them headed inside, Callum and Rayla heading into the kitchen while the others hurried off into the living room. There was a huge mess on the table, a mix of paper, cardboard, tinfoil sheets, string, bottles of paint, brushes, and two bars of pink soap that were horribly misshapen.

“What’s this supposed to be?” Rayla asks as she picks up one of the soaps. “A...sheep?”

“Oh I was trying to make one of the little soap dolls the kids find.” Callum explains and looks away in embarrassment. “I have no artistic talent when it comes to soap. Drawing yes, but a huge no on soap carving.”

“Well I can see you actually tried, but how about we use something sharp to reshape these?” Rayla suggests. “Or better yet, I do the soap dolls and you do whatever else was found in the tree.”

“Oh I actually was trying to work on the clock and the pieces of gum, I was gonna wait for you to come so we could try making the tree to stick them in. Wouldn’t be fair to leave you without any work to do.”

“Well while I am not that much of an artist, I can at least make decent carvings. So you work on the watch and I’ll do the soap. We can figure out how to do the tree trunk and the hole later.”

The two set about working on their project, ignoring the noise from the living room that consisted of yelling, the sound of dice and laughter of the others. Rayla had heard of DnD, her godfathers and her father dabbled in it before she came along and some nights they would go out and play, and she had tried playing it as a child but kind of lost interest in it two minutes into the game. From the sound of it, the group was just fooling around and doing a silly and not very serious quest in search of dragon eggs.

“I cast a love spell on the palidain and dragonborn to fall in love and not kill each other!” She hears Claudia say loudly, followed by the sound of dice hitting the table and an excited squeal. “Aw man, I got a five!”

“Callum hurry up! You’re missing out!” Ezran yells from the kitchen. “Enya is gonna probably stab Soren!”

“I’m busy trying to carve a clock out of cardboard without cutting myself!” Callum yells back. “And don’t kill him Enya, we need him for our next big game when their dad’s friend comes back from that business trip!”

“He stole my character’s loot! You don’t steal dragon’s loot!” Enya yells back. “And he can have him revived!”

“Sounds like you all are having fun with that.” Rayla comments as she is busy using her scissors to try and shape the head of the soap doll.

“We’ve been playing this for a while, Soren and Claudia’s dad has a friend who plays with us as the dungeon master and dictates what happens when we play.” Callum says as he holds up the wonky looking cardboard circle. “I think since last year we’ve been playing. Ezran doesn’t play, but he likes watching and listening to our games. Does this look right?”

“It looks fine, don’t worry. Does this even look like a girl soap doll?”

“Uh...kind of? I don’t know what soap dolls looked like at that time, but it’s better than what I was doing. I think our teacher is gonna like these, a lot of the tree treasure projects I’ve seen photos of from her previous projects don’t look as good as that. Enya had her two years back and actually made a life sized ham costume, Soren was the one who wore it though and got stuck.”

“That was the most embarrassing day of my life!” They hear Soren yell, followed by a laugh from Enya. “It was!”

“Yeah but we got an A that time!” They hear her add. “Hey Callum, please let me know if someone else does the same book as you two and tries to top our ham project!”

“I doubt it.” Rayla laughs. “But that is kind of funny.”

“Okay and now time to just paint it gold, and we can wait for it to dry.” Callum says as he grabs a bottle of gold paint. “Maybe we can do the dolls later, you can grab the twine and roll it up into a ball. We’ll take a break when we finish these.”

After a few minutes of working, Callum and Rayla put their tools down and declared their work finished - for now at least.

“So, what’s going on right now?” Callum asks as he and Rayla enter the living room to the others just laying on the floor around the coffee table. “Uh...what happened here?”

“I keep trying to cast love spells on Soren and Enya’s characters to bring them together.” Claudia says, sitting up and painting to her brother, who was laying facedown on top of the belly of the dog Ezran had introduced as Amaya.

“And she fails.” Enya adds from her spot on the floor. “Soren is internally screaming right now. My character is content to stay friends with the paladin.”

“But they’d be so cute together!”

“So, wanna play at least one game with us?” Callum asks Rayla as he walks over to the coffee table and seats himself between his brother and Soren. “Or you could just watch if you’re not interested.”

“Eh, why not. I need time to kill anyway.” Rayla says with a shrug before seating herself between Claudia and Enya. “So, what are we doing and how do I start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Enya and the dog Amaya are ocs from another one of my TDP stories "Savior", so if you've read it you can kind of guess their relationship to Callum, Ezran, Claudia and Soren in this story


End file.
